Nalu One-Shots
by MayraLilacBunny
Summary: Random One-Shots About Nalu


**A/N: Sorry Its been a while, school has been keeping me very busy. So to make up for lack of chapters...Here is a one-shot!**

 ** _-Project Ring Jeweler And Baker-_**

It was an ordinary day at work for Natsu. Couples picking out wedding bands, people picking out engagement rings, and girls just treating themselves with jewelry. Natsu has been in a couple relationships himself, but he's never felt a spark between him and the other person he was with. He works at the engagement ring section of the jewelery store in the mall, always helping men, and sometimes women, pick out the best ring that suites their other half.

 _*Ring*_

Natsu didn't even bother looking up when he heard the bell to the door of the shop open. He didn't hesitate to put down the book he was reading when he heard the softest voice say, "Excuse me, but can you help me and my friend here pick out a ring for his soon to be fiance?"

Natsu was surprised to see a beautiful young woman, maybe in her twenties,with gorgeous blonde hair and captivating brown eyes looking at him.

"Uh, yeah sure..."Natsu turned to look at the girl's friend who seemed very nervous. "So what does your girlfriend like?" He asked the raven haired man,not even caring that the man had his flannel wide open and random girls staring at him.

"Oh hi...Um my names Gray..."From what Natsu could tell, Gray was out of it. He was probably so stunned by all the beautiful rings.

Natsu repeated himself, "What does she like?"

The blonde just face planted lightly on the glass casing holding the diamond rings and mumbled a bit. Natsu couldn't help but notice how well the rose gold rings complimented her hair.

The girl spoke after lifting her head up with a smile, "Sorry he's a bit, nervous. I mean I honestly don't think he should be worried. His girlfriend is waay heads-over-heels for him." She chuckled a bit after Gray gave her an are-you-sure-because-I-think-I-might-mess-this-up kind of face.

Natsu chuckled,"Well anyways...what's her favourite colour? Her personality? Or even her zodiac sign?"

"Her favourite colour is blue, she's a bit over protective sometimes,a bit nosey, and REALLY in love with Gray. And her zodiac sign is...Gray do you know her zodiac sign?" The blonde stated.

"Yeah, it's Aquarius." Gray finally said, this time looking at Natsu.

Natsu led them to a case around the corner full of beautiful gold and silver rings, decorated with blue diamonds.

"That one!" Gray practically squealed.

Natsu noticed the one he pointed to and smiled,"What a wonderful choice, now what's her size?"

Gray turned pale and then turned to the girl, looking at her hopefully."Oh geez Gray..." the blonde moaned.

After Gray and the blonde finally got the ring and payed for it, they left and not without saying Thank you of course. Natsu felt happier than usual that day and couldn't help but bare a grin so big that it showed his pearly white canines.

 **-11:45 pm, 40 Minutes till Mall Closes-**

It was Natsu's turn to lock the shop that night and boy was he excited to go home and relax. He walked down the escalators, since they were shut down, and made his way to his favourite little diner. Mira's Diner was a wonderful establishment and had the best food in his opinion.

"Hey Natsu! Late shift again?" A girl with silver white hair called out from behind the bar.

"Yeah..."Natsu yawned as he sat on a stool at the little bar.

"You've been working hard haven't you? Anyways what would you like? I can make you some Fire Chicken and Spicy Strawberry Tea if you want?"

"That would be great Mira. Thanks..." He said as he rested his head on the counter and dozed off, unaware that Mirajane took his phone and set his alarm for work to 12:00.

 **-25 Minutes Later-**

"Natsu...Natsu...Natsu!" Mira shouted.

"Huh! What! I'm awake!" Natsu said startled.

"Your chicken and tea is done. Her you go." Mira held out a paper bag.

Natsu yawned again and grabbed the bag,"Thanks again!" he said as he walked out the door.

 **-At His House-**

Natsu looked like a half zombie, dragging his feet along and rubbing his eyes occasionally.

As soon as he got in his car he blasted the music to keep him awake on his trip home. After getting home and finally taking a well needed shower, Natsu went to his tiny kitchen and ate his Fire Chicken and drank his Spicy Tea. He heard a meow at the back door and went to go open it to let his little buddy in.

"Hey Happy! How was your day at Mom's and Dad's place?"

The blue cat just purred and rolled affectionately on the ground. You see Natsu worked at the mall which was only a few miles away from his home. His family lives a few blocks down the road, so whenever Natsu leaves home for work, he lets Happy out the back so he can travel through the yards and to Natsu's parent's backyard.

He then scooped up Happy and went straight to bed...

 ***Yeah,Yeah, Yeah, Rock City Boy!***

"Sshhhhh..."Natsu whispered at his alarm.

Natsu was barely able to get up from his bed and rub his eyes before he realized what time it was.

"Shit! I'm gonna be late!"He panicked.

Natsu took a quick shower, brushed his teeth, put on his uniform, let Happy out, locked the front door, and hopped into his car.

 **-12:40 am-**

Natsu rushed past people in hopes to make it on time. As soon as he got to the shop he bolted through the doors and didn't even notice the blonde from yesterday talking to another employee.

Laxus stood at the clock-in chart for employees and laughed when he saw the pink head running towards him.

"Natsu you know you-"

"I'm late I know, I know!"He breathed.

"Oh I was going to say your vacation starts today, but if you wanna keep working that's fine with-"The blonde man was going to finish.

"Woah! Woah! Woah! Wait! I didn't schedule a vacation!?"Natsu practically shouted.

"Well as your boss, I've noticed you've been working your butt off doing night shifts, and so I decided I'm going to give you a 3 week vacation!"

Natsu stood there with his mouth wide open. He was getting a free vacation! And for 3 weeks!

"B-but I can't I need to pay bills and-"

"Don't sweat it, I've already got your parent's help with paying for your bills, you'll be fine!" Laxus said as the scar across his eye scrunched up do to the smirk he was giving.

"...Thanks I guess...but what will I do! I'm gonna be bored!"And that's the truth a bored Natsu is like a dog waiting for its owner, only getting up to go to sleep, eat, and go to the bathroom.

Laxus rolled his eyes and looked past Natsu to glance at the blonde who was starring at Natsu, "I don't know, maybe you could ask that chic out. She's been looking at you ever since you came in."

"Huh?" Natsu turned around to find the blonde that was there yesterday looking at necklaces.

"N-no way...she's not...I mean I'm not ready for another relationship right now Laxus..." Laxus frowned knowing why Natsu didn't want another relationship.

Natsu shook his head, "Well then I guess I'll see you in 3 weeks!"

"Yeah see ya then..." Laxus replied back.

"Hey, Nats-" The girl waved,but Natsu was already bolting for his car.

He couldn't take it. All his emotions came out as soon as he entered his car. He cried for a while remembering how his ex broke his heart. She was so mean, but Natsu only put up with her because she was Mira's sister. Natsu then started to actually like her, but one day she couldn't hold it anymore and confessed to Natsu that she didn't feel the same way and that she had been with another guy. He was shocked at first but learned to cope with it...until now. Natsu cried himself to sleep 'til he heard a knock on the driver's side window. He panicked awake and wiped his eyes before turning to see a the same blonde girl from yesterday holding a basket with a worried face.

Natsu rolled down the window and said, " H-hey it's you, from yesterday. What's up?" He cringed at how raspy his voice felt and how red and swollen his eyes must have been.

"Are you okay? I mean you just ran out the store and all and didn't give me a chance to say hi." she spoke in a caring sort of way.

"N-no not really blondie." Natsu said unintentionally.

"My names Lucy not blondie. I thought I told you my name already?"

Natsu wiped his eyes once more before saying, "No actually you didn't properly introduce yourself yesterday. Weirdo..." he whispered the last part.

"Oh sorry...wait did you just call me a weirdo?" The blonde asked furiously.

Natsu blushed a bit, "N-no I mean y-yeah...I don't know leave me alone!"

Lucy blushed a little too, she's never talked or been this attracted to a man before... _maybe it's the pink hair_...she thought.

"Oh um...These are for you...Thanks for helping Gray out yesterday..."Lucy lifted the basket up to reveal some muffins.

"Woah...you shouldn't have...I was just doing my job..."He stated.

"Well yeah...but I've noticed you've been working a lot lately soo I made theses for you..."Lucy said.

"W-wait I didn't mean to sound like a stalker! Its just that I work across from the jewelry store at the Bake Shop and I've noticed-"

"These are good..." Natsu said with a full mouth, munching on a muffin.

Lucy stared blankly at Natsu as he devoured all the muffins, without having to get out of his car to reach for more. She's had a crush on Natsu since she started doing the night shift at the bakery a couple weeks ago, which closed earlier than the jewelry store. She made spicy muffins because her friend Mira told her that Natsu liked spicy stuff and decided to give making muffins a try, let alone spicy ones.

Natsu felt a whole lot better after eating and thanked Lucy for them. She blushed and Natsu couldn't help but blush back.

"Sooo..."Lucy breathed looking any direction so she didn't have to look at Natsu.

"Soo...umm do you wanna hang out later...I have a 3 week vacation...maybe we can get to know each other a bit more..."Natsu said hesitantly, combing his pink hair with his fingers nervously.

"Wow! Really? What a coincidence me too!"She said,turning her attention to Natsu.

"Really?!"Natsu was excited.

"Yeah!"Lucy squealed. She was finally going to get to know more about her crush!

"When are you free?"Natsu asked.

"Tomorrow night if that's okay with you..."Lucy blushed.

"It's a date!" Natsu said excitedly.

Little did they know...this whole thing was set up by Mira and Laxus who were watching everything from the parking lot cameras.

 **A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed this one-shot! I tried to make it quick but entertaining. Leave a review if you liked it! Would be appreciated!**


End file.
